1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to motor vehicle parts and accessories, and more particularly, to control pedals useful in controlling operation of a throttle, brake, or clutch of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motor vehicles, foot-controlled pedals are employed as continuously variable controllers for operation of the throttle, brake, and/or clutch of the motor vehicle. A motor vehicle pedal typically consists of a lever arm having a first end rotatably secured to a controller comprising one or more suitable mechanical linkages, gears, cables, or other such devices for translating rotational movement of the lever arm into operative engagement of the associated throttle, brake, or clutch. An opposite second end of the lever arm typically extends to a location inside the cab of the motor vehicle, near the front end of the driver's side floorboard, where it may be readily accessed by a driver of the motor vehicle. In most designs of motor vehicle pedals, a foot pad is disposed at the second end of the lever arm to provide a bearing surface for the driver's foot, such that downward and/or forward force from the driver's foot operates to rotate the lever arm from an at-rest position toward the floor or front wall of the cab of the motor vehicle, thereby providing the rotational movement for operation of the associated control for the throttle, brake, or clutch. Often, the lever arm is spring-biased toward the at-rest position, such that release of the foot pad by the driver allows the lever arm to return to the at-rest position, thereby disengaging the associated control for the throttle, brake, or clutch.
Motor vehicle pedals typically include mounting means for securing the pedal in position in a motor vehicle. Such mounting means are typically provided on or about the pedal controller, to which the lever arm is rotatably secured. Furthermore, most motor vehicles include specific mounting locations along the interior of the motor vehicle to which a motor vehicle pedal must be secured in a specific orientation within the motor vehicle.
In order for a pedal to be capable of exhibiting sufficient range of rotational movement for operation of an associated throttle, brake, or clutch control, the pedal must be mounted such that, when the pedal is in the at-rest position, the second end of the lever arm extends outwardly from the front wall of the motor vehicle's cab and terminates upwardly from the floor of the motor vehicle such that sufficient space is provided to accommodate rotation of the lever arm. However, if the second end of the pedal extends outwardly too far from the front wall of the cab, or if the foot pad is positioned too high or too low in relation to the floor, operation of the pedal may be difficult or uncomfortable. Thus, for a given motor vehicle, the overall permissible shape, length, configuration, and angle of extension of a lever arm of a motor vehicle pedal in relation to the pedal controller is often constrained by the dimensional limitations of the interior of the motor vehicle, as well as the specific location provided for mounting the pedal controller within the motor vehicle.
In providing aftermarket or replacement motor vehicle pedals, difficulty arises in that, for the reasons discussed above, different configurations of motor vehicle interiors call for motor vehicle pedals having different configurations of overall shape, length, and angle of extension of the lever arm of the pedal in relation to the pedal controller. Traditionally, this difficulty has been overcome by providing a variety of different designs of motor vehicle pedals incorporating a variety of different shapes, lengths, and/or angles of extension of the lever arm of the pedal in relation to the pedal controller. However, when selecting among such different pedal designs, additional difficulty arises in ensuring proper selection of a motor vehicle pedal design for a given motor vehicle, which will enable proper mounting of the pedal within the vehicle and a proper “fit” of the lever arm and foot pad at a desirable location within the motor vehicle interior.
In light of the above, a motor vehicle pedal which may be adjusted to accommodate a variety of motor vehicle interiors and a variety of mounting positions within a motor vehicle interior is desired.